1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button for front panel of a personal computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional button for front panel of a personal computer is shown in FIGS. 1-2 wherein a hole A2 is provided on a side of opening A1 of a front panel A and a hole B1 is provided on a side of a button B. Align hole B1 of button B with opening A1 of front panel A and then thread a bolt C thereinto for securing button B to front panel A.
But this is unsatisfactory for the following reasons:
1) The joins of bolt C with button B and front panel A are susceptible to breakage after a long use due to a concentration of stress. PA0 2) Button B is susceptible to crack due to a sudden concentration of stress when an applied thread force exceeds the maximum load of button B. PA0 3) Thread of bolt C is susceptible to crack due to a concentration of stress when an applied thread force exceeds the maximum torque of bolt C. PA0 4) The employment of bolt C increases the manufacturing cost.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a new button for front panel of a personal computer in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.